Jeff the Killer x Neko Reader : Being Normal is Boring
by StopCPTiem
Summary: Being born with feline D.N.A. wasn't very much expected. History with your parents is sketchy, so there's no telling where you got it from. After a stranger targets your house and kills your parents, things turn for the worst. A man kidnapped you to do research, but you escape and meet others. One of them being way too familiar. And they're not as normal as you'd think they'd be.
1. Chapter 1

[Y/N] had felt her fear before she heard her own screams.

" Mom! Dad!" She screamed, as she commanded her legs to keep moving and moving until she was finally at her parents' aid. But with or without her struggle to go to her mother and father and hug them, it was no use. They kept getting away and away and the vacant world she was in would get longer and confusing.

**Get out. This isn't real.**

The constant female and male screams had made her cry more. It had gotten under her skin, replaying over and over again like a broken record. It ringed in [Y/N]'s ears, and which each step she took her nerves shattered into tiny pieces. [Y/N] stopped dead in her tracks and her [E/C] eyes widened in terror. Something had gotten close to her parents and raised a knife.

**Get out [Y/N], this is just a nightmare. **

" No! Stop!" She yelled at the top at her lungs, hoping it would turn around and give his full attention towards her, but not her parents. [Y/N] watched in her front row seat as she saw the knife being plunged down and into their bodies. Crimson blood instantly ran out as soon as the sharp object made contact with them. [Y/N] sobbed as yet again she had to suffer her parents dying. The empathy. The feeling was too unbearable for her and soon as the screaming subsided, everything became quiet and something in her mind clicked.

**Stop, [Y/N]. Let go.**

[Y/N] woke up with a start and glanced around. Her bedroom was dark, besides of the light the moon was giving to illuminate a small bit. She was shaking terribly, tears running down her face and her heart was beating a million times a minute. [Y/N] sighed and pulled her knees up against her chest, [F/C] colored tail wrapping around her legs. [F/C] colored ears twitched around, noticing the false sense of danger. It was probably because of her dream; it pulsed into her, making it seem realistic. The imagery had wrapped around her, suffocating her, until something snapped in her and woke her up.

She was tired of this.

Because of this cruel imagination from her mind, [Y/N] had gotten to a point where she became an insomniac and barely could get any sleep. The girl looked over at her alarm clock and sighed again. 12:05 P.M. Her mood was changing ever so often, from cheerful and bubbly to aggravated and zombie like. Food wasn't an option anymore, she couldn't eat, and by the looks of it, it had concerned her parents terribly so. In their mind, they had an idea to cure her issues and they hoped their kind of treatment would have the best results they needed. Unfortunately it had gotten worse as she grew older, and it would end up with [Y/N] thrashing and screaming in her sleep. Or at least that's what her parents have told her had been happening.

[Y/N] decided a nice glass cup of water would help refresh her mind and calm her down. She bobbed and weaved through options, one of them being that if she got caught late at night, she would get another life speech of how she should take care of things. [Y/N] shook her head and swung both her legs over to the edge of her bed. After getting accustomed to the cold hardwood floor, she walked downstairs, passing by her parents' bedroom.

The girl stepped into the kitchen, grabbed a glass cup from the top drawers and filled it up with water. The cold liquid rushed down her throat, calming her every nerves down. She knew it was just what she needed for a good night's sleep, so after she set the cup in the sink she went up the stairs and made her way to her bedroom.

She stopped walking for a second when she heard soft whispering coming from the other room. [Y/N] slowly made her way towards the door, wondering if her mother and father were just talking amongst themselves. The floor creaked beneath her, making her worries come back again. She slowly pressed her ear against the door and listened. Whispers. Tiny whispers of someone talking.

" Mom? Dad? Is everything alright?"

There was a long pause before she answered. " Y-Yes sweetie! Everything's fine, just go back to your room. It's late."

Without responding, [Y/N] spun around and reluctantly walked back. She could tell she was lying; the proof was evident in her voice. But what made her compel? What made her turn around and just think that everything _was _fine and didn't have anything to worry about?

The [H/C] haired girl crawled back onto her bed and stared off into space. Various shuffling sounds and a thud came tumbling down the hallway outside her room. Something was wrong, but here she was, sitting on her bed. She was out of it; her dreams had drained her out and now she felt exhausted and tired like always. And slowly.. the puzzle pieces connected and realization came crashing down upon her.

[Y/N] scrambled out of her bed and ran straight towards the bedroom across the hallway. Her hand reached out and pulled on the silver doorknob, slightly turning it to open the door. And before she knew it, she let out a shriek.

Her mother and father- the only two people in this world who actually gave her clothing, a roof and food on her plate- were mutilated to death, stabbed multiple times rather aggressively. Blood was everywhere, from where her lifeless parents sat on their bed to the walls and the floor. It was simply too much to take in.

" Don't you like it?" A raspy male voice asked behind her. " It's one of my many masterpieces."

[Y/N] turned around to lock gazes with the man who created their demise. What she saw was morbid. Powder white face, messy jet black hair that reached his collarbone, black eyes rimmed with white and a smile she'd remember for years. It looked like he carved it in himself, reaching his ears down to his lips. He wore a blood stained sweater with black pants and black converse sneakers. " W-Who are you?"

" Now, now don't you think it's a tad rude?" He cooed. " You haven't looked at their beautiful faces long enough!" The man turned her around, forcing her to look at something she didn't notice earlier. Their faces had the same damage he had, both of them having a carved smile on their agony filled faces.

Within one second, he was already in front of [Y/N]. " It took me a while to make them look as beautiful as me.. but it was worth it. They looked like such a big disgrace. Aw, don't frown sunshine! You'll see, you'll get used to their new looks in a heartbeat."

Her eye sight got blurry from the angry tears she let fall down on her cheeks. " Y-You killed them, you bastard!"

" That is such a strong word on my opinion. I did not kill them, I made them go to sleep." She stared back at him and saw the crazed look in his eyes. And as thunder roared from outside, the man let out a laugh a lunatic would do. It sent chills down her spine.

Without knowing anything she was about to do, her claws popped out from her nails and she lashed them out at him, failing miserably. He saw this coming, and without any trouble, he grabbed her wrist and tightened his grip on it. [Y/N] yelped out in pain and held back words she wished she could say to his face.

" A fighter, aren't you kitty cat?"

" Don't call me that!" She growled. " Let me go!"

He cocked his head with amusement. " You know, I'd make you go to sleep just like your poor mommy and daddy.. but I'd rather save you for a rainy day."

[Y/N] watched as he pulled out his knife from his sweater pocket and laid it on her wrist he was holding. Blood came out as soon as he started writing something she couldn't quite nearly see until he moved the knife away. She looked at it and gasped. He carved a 'JTK' and then laughed about it. He just loved the suffering and pain he'd caused tonight.

" What did you-"

" They call me Jeff, sunshine. I hope you don't forget about our special night." He let her go and walked towards the window that was open. " Because I'll be back. I promise you that."

Without another word, Jeff climbed out into the darkness never to be seen. [Y/N] fell down on the bloody floor, sobbing uncontrollably. The nightmares, the dreams she had been witnessing had come true. And it had left a mark on her. Permanently.


	2. Chapter 2

_Jeff trailed his bloody knife around [Y/N]'s stomach, drawing invisible designs with the tip. She would constantly squirm and flinch when he'd create small injuries such as cuts, but they didn't bother her all that much. His eyes darkened with what [Y/N] called humor and excitement. She knew what he craved, what he needed and desired. His victim's warm blood splattered everywhere with a cringe worthy splash. And his next victim, was her._

Her tail lashed around back and forth, and for once in her life [Y/N] feared this man would cut it off. He would dare to do it, just to cause more suffering. Jeff slowly rested the sharp object on her chest where her heart would be. [Y/N]'s breathing hitched within her throat, hands clenched into a fist and heart beating a million times per second. He would always be the embodiment of her fears, her nightmares. The one and only person to cause her paranoia for the rest of her short life. And with each passing minute she spent with him, the more she hoped she avoided the situation by a hair's breadth.

The boy averted his gaze upwards to [Y/N], no longer paying attention to his knife, though holding it in place. He let out a small giggle and wiped a tear off her face with his thumb. " That's unattractive [Y/N], don't you think? It just ruins your pretty little face!" [Y/N] quivered, petrified of what he might do next. He was a walking time bomb, unpredictable and could explode any moment. His pale hand caressed her cheek in a gentle way, until he pulled away and set his knife on her cheek.

" P-Please don't kill me.." [Y/N] whispered. Her integrity had amused Jeff so, which made him stop once and a while to think of how he was going to finish her off. Cut her tail and ears off and watch her bleed wasn't an option anymore, he felt vague and whatever he thought of doing to her didn't seem to pretty much fill his void. A sudden idea came crashing down and Jeff had to resist himself from lashing out and doing it vigorously without thinking more about it.

[Y/N] stared back at him in terror, seeing how lost in thought he was. He was planning something, and sort of knowing his character, she knew it wasn't going to end well. " And I just know the way to make you look like me! Beautiful and magnificent. Your mother and father loved it, you are too. "

She whimpered in disapproval, which in result made Jeff tsk and shake his head. " It'll make you stand out in the crowd! Oh, I'm so excited. So, so excited. Aren't you too [Y/N]?" The girl made no comment to what he wanted to do with her and simply cried more. Jeff cocked his head.

" I'll take that as a yes!" With that being said, Jeff pressed his knife onto her [S/C] skin and began. Before she saw any blood drop or feel any slight pain, [Y/N] blacked out and woke up.

" Hello?" A male voice asked. " Is there anyone in there?"

[Y/N] fluttered her eyes wide open and sat up. The smell of dried blood and death danced around her nostrils and made her cringe in disgust. She turned around, but immediately regret it. Everything stayed the same way since last night. Her parents were stabbed to death and Jeff had almost killed her. His Cheshire smile would always haunt [Y/N] no matter what she did to forget. She looked away, tears yet again forming on her eyes. Getting up, she didn't bother looking over her shoulder and instead closed the door. If her nightmare came true and it's already over with, then why is she still having more?

Her ears twitched to the sound of something or someone repeatedly knocking on the door. [Y/N] flinched, remembering that her parents always used to tell her not to open the door. Especially if it was a male stranger. That could all lead to rape, kidnap, murder, or possibly robbery. [Y/N] scurried over to her bedroom, grabbed a pair of Erdem Sidney plant jeans, a top with a comic looking lady, and red and black cutout sandals. She went to the bathroom, took a quick shower, got dressed, combed her hair and went downstairs.

The knocking seemed to have stopped while she changed, but [Y/N] wondered if the man really did leave. [Y/N] reached out and pressed her hand on the doorknob. Slowly, she opened the door and stumbled back when she saw a tall silhouette of a man. He had a hat on, a ridiculously long coat, and a vest on. A frown was plastered on his face.

" Can I help you?" [Y/N] asked, trying her best to be polite.

" I'm not sure.. but I heard screams coming from here. I thought someone was in trouble so I decided to come over and ask."

She gulped and thought of a way to get him out of her hair for the moment. For sure she wasn't going to leave their room in a bloody mess, but still she didn't have an idea to where she was going to put the bodies. " Oh you don't have to worry. It was just er.. a movie. A horror movie me and my parents were watching and we sort of had it on full blast."

He smiled. Not like a genuine one, but eerie. " Well I apologize for intruding with such assumptions. But I still have to ask.. where are your parents?"

" Sleeping."

" I see. And one more thing."

[Y/N] mentally sighed and nodded. " Sure. What is it?"

" Have you ever been taught not to open the door on a stranger?" His smile turned into a smirk as he leaped out to grab her, but [Y/N] moved out of the way just in time. Every time her senses gave off, they were always right. They could spot and target an enemy, foe, or friend a mile away. [Y/N] hissed at him, bringing out her claws.

" I don't have time to play games with you cat girl." He snarled impatiently. Her hand lashed out and scratched him right in the middle of his chest, making him falter for a moment. [Y/N] was an inexperienced fighter, she wouldn't be taught anything involving her supernatural feline abilities and that's why she spent most of her time inside. That and the fact that her parents didn't allow her in the outside world. However she wasn't the damsel in distress in this either. She had claws. She could use them to her advantage.

" Leave me alone!" [Y/N] screamed, backing away from him as soon as he took out what looked like a syringe. He laughed like a maniac and ran towards her. She reacted out of instinct and kicked him where the sun didn't shine, and ran upstairs. Her bedroom had a window. She could jump out and run like her life depended on it. Which technically, it did.

Before her foot had reached the doorway, something had stepped on her tail. [Y/C] screamed out in pain and tried kicking him away like last time, but all ended up missing. The man quickly plunged the needle on her [F/C] tail. Her whole body began to feel numb, and the last thing she knew she was being carried on somebody's shoulder.

~*~*~

" Hey Jeff!" A certain white masked boy greeted the killer. He had the same kind of color sweater his friend Hoodie had, but his was much lighter. Jeff mumbled a hi and plopped down on the couch next to the little girl named Sally.

"Where is everyone?" He asked, looking around the almost vacant house. Sally shrugged and continued eying her beloved stuffed bear.

" Hoodie went with Slendy,"

" Eyeless is with Jane and L.J.,"

" And BEN went out to go kill someone." They both said in unison. Jeff gave them both a weird look, shrugged and turned on the Television. Masky sat next to him and the three of them sat in silence.

" So, Masky." Jeff managed to break the ice. " It might sound weird, but do you know anything about humans being half.. cat?"

" Half cat?" He repeated. " I don't think so. I'm not the one to know about those kinds of things. You could ask Slender if you want.."

" I was just wondering." Jeffrey stated, staying quiet again. _Damn it, if I was going to be that curious, I could of brought her with me or taken a picture. _He scolded himself. _Whatever. I'll visit her sometime tonight. _

" _**Jeffrey**_!" Boomed a loud, familiar voice. Sally, Masky, and Jeff looked up at the tall figure wearing a black suit and then Hoodie who was next to him. " **_I have a very important task for you."_**


	3. Chapter 3

Jeffrey stood up, hands in pockets. Slenderman was the one who had full authority and worked out every situation there was. Although there were a few things he had to send his proxies to do like for instance Masky and Hoodie, but other than that he was a really busy man. He knew everything in the book; from how to tolerate Jeff's attitude and keep others in line to mythical and urban legends. If neither of them had asked something about a specific thing, Slender would get on it and tell them all the information he's known.

"Okay, but before you say anything, I need to ask you something."

" **_Perhaps that can wait, we have more important business to attend to, Jeffrey." _**

He sighed and blew his jet black bangs out of his face. " But this is important too! I knew the only person who would know would be you so-"

" **_You know I can't waste time on your child nonsense, I have errands to do and the only thing your achieving is holding me up. What is that you need? And make it quick, child."_**

" Alright alright, just hear me out. " Jeff paused for a minute to think out how he was going to put this explanation into words that made sense and spoke fluent English. " On one of my kills, I met this girl. I know you don't want to hear the full story, so I'm just going to make it short and sweet. She had cat ears and a tail, and I've sworn I've heard you talk about one of those people from your old, dusty books."

Slenderman stared at him for a good five minutes, or so that's what Jeff thought he was doing with his faceless expression. Jeff knew he was still processing this information and was trying to find out his smartass way to say to it to him. After awhile the tall man chuckled, walked to his office bringing the killer with him. He rarely laughed, he only did when he had a day off and a day to just relax.

" What's so funny?" The boy asked, a hint of irritation clear in his voice. Slenderman stopped abruptly and opened his door. " C'mon tell me!"

_**" Dear child, that is precisely what I've hoped you could accomplish on your next task."**_

" What do you mean?"

He sat down on his soft brown leathery chair and placed his bony fingers on his desk. It was occupied with stacks and stacks of paper, all organized in neat piles. Knowing what he had to go through living with a bunch of boys who needed to be babysit more then once was tough, but he never managed to not loose any of his things and keep them messy. Slenderman was a peculiar man.

" **Feline** **ne****_ko humans haven't been around in centuries, or so that's what my books have told me. If you found one, then society had been surely keeping them a secret to experiment on them and go beyond their research. They are an endangered species.. and it had interested me so. And if one has appeared.. then I wish to locate his or hers location."_**

" Okay..." Jeff mumbled, scratching the back of his head. " But why me? Why can't you sent one your proxies to do it for you?"

Slender sighed. " **_Because as a reminder, you mentioned a while ago that you have stumbled upon one in one of your many kills. And I have to do work. Now are you going to go or are you going to disappoint me, Jeffrey?"_**

He shrugged and sent a glare at his way. " Nah. I was going to visit her anyways. And stop calling me that!" With that, Jeff left the man's office. He had that problem every time with Slenderman, whether it was pissing him off or doing something wrong. And if he did so, he'd had to taste the wrath of his many tendrils and end up walking weird for a week.

Jeff didn't want to go through that again.

The killer walked into the living room to find Sally and BEN arguing while playing tug of war with one of his Xbox360 controllers. He sighed and plopped down on the couch next to them. " What did BEN do now?"

" He won't play with me!" The little girl cried as she tugged on the side of the game controller. BEN rolled his eyes and tugged back.

" Unless you want to play Call Of Duty with me," He grunted. " I will! But I'm not playing tea party with you and Mr. McStuffins!"

She automatically gasped, offended of what BEN had called her favorite teddy bear. " His name, is _Charlie_!"

" Whatever! Just give me back my controller!"

" Not unless you play with me and apologize to him!"

" No!"

" Yes!"

Jeff groaned and laid his hand on his forehead. " BEN, make the girl happy before I drop kick you again."

" But," BEN faced Jeff, eyes wide and mouth open in surprise. " But that's not fair!"

" After you two play princess dress up with tea and crumpets you can play whatever you want on your Xbox. Now please, do it. Your annoying me." He sighed and his shoulders slumped down in defeat. Sally squealed, obviously happy Jeff had ended the stupid discussion, grabbed BEN's hand and pulled him upstairs yelling something about having 'fun'.

~*~*~

[Y/N] woke up shaking furiously like a Chihuahua and her head spinning. She glanced around and almost fainted again. This place wasn't her home. It was fancy however, too fancy for her likings. The bed she was laying on had a greyish color on it and the bottom had a peach but pale hint on it. There was two glass doors on her side, accompanied by a smooth breeze that was coming from the three opened massive windows in front of her. There was a chocolate like chair in the corner by the second glass door and a small coffee table. The hardwood floor was covered with two fluffy looking white carpets, and on her side was a small nightstand with a wooden vase with white flowers and a bowl. The other weird looking flower had a white vase thing and was in between two of the windows that lead outside to a small balcony.

She didn't care about this place. She wanted to know what happened to her and where she was.

[Y/N] rubbed her forehead and sat up. The swooshing sound coming from the water outside could of been calming and relaxing to other people, but to her it was starting to get annoying. She got up, closed the three windows and went to go see who was her captive and why they were keeping her here.

She walked into the hallway but stopped. There were multiple doors, each one of them leading into a mystery. It could be a bathroom, bedroom, or whatever, and if she left to go downstairs and ignore them, she'd regret it. [Y/N]'s curiosity got the best of her and brainwashed her to check every room there was.

" What do you think your doing?"

The girl spun around immediately to face another female. She didn't have ears and a tail like she did, instead she had weird looking ears her parents once had. The stranger had dark red hair but her ends had ended going raven black. Her eyes were electric blue with a small mix of grey and green added. What she was wearing was grey colored skinny ripped at her knee parts, dark and pale converse looking sneakers, her sweater was sort of the same color, a black and white bracelet, with another black bracelet on her other wrist, and two grey metal looking bracelets.

[Y/N]'s eyes widened, remembering that a man kidnapped her and brought her here, and maybe she was walking around butt naked. She looked down but sighed in relief.

" Don't worry. He didn't rape you."

She looked up again. " Where am I?"

" Well, [Y/N]." The girl wrapped her arm around [Y/N]'s shoulder and walked downstairs with her. " This is your new home. Daniel said he was pleased to bring you home, even if you didn't much show that you were happy.."

" I wasn't. " She growled. " A psycho killed my parents and then I was randomly kidnapped by a guy who stuck a needle on my tail."

" I know that must be tough, first suffering the death of the people who've raised you since you were a kitten and barely knew how to walk. And I guessed already that the chief wasn't going to be on your good graces any time soon, but I promise you'll get used to him."

" Yeah.. sure. " [Y/N] wasn't so sure she could trust them, mother and father always taught her how people in the outside world could be deceiving. Noticing her discomfort, the girl patted her on the back and smiled.

" It's going to be okay, I promise. Oh by the way... my name is Valentine."

" I'm-"

" [Y/N], I know. " She laughed. [Y/N]'s [Color of Eyebrows] eyebrow furrowed in confusion. She had no idea how Valentine had known her name, better yet what she had to do to know. [Y/N] gave her a small smile and followed her into a kitchen. While Val offered to make her something to eat, she couldn't help but ask her a question.

" Hey.. do you constantly have nightmares? Or dreams?"

" They were uh... more than one. Why?"

She scratched the back of her head awkwardly. " Because when you were knocked out, chief instructed me to check up on you often. And every time I'd come in the room you'd whisper someone's name. If I can recall correctly, it had sounded like ... Jeff."

[Y/N] felt blood rush up to her cheeks and create a massive blush. She looked down at the marble floor and frowned. " Oh yeah.. that. He was sort of um-"

" Boyfriend?"

" No! no, no no, no, he was the guy who brutally murdered my mother and father."

" Oh." Valentine mumbled. " Sorry if I offended you."

" It's okay, you didn't know."

She gave her a small smile and turned back to the food she was cooking. [Y/N] silently sighed and wandered off into the depths of her mind. Val had reminded her of the guy who practically carved something on her arm. She was surprised they haven't noticed it yet. Her [E/C] eyes stared at the letters he left.

**_JTK._**


	4. Chapter 4

Days had passed and no further information about the girl. During Jeff's interludes-which were the only few times he had for himself alone- he'd searched for anybody with [F/C] ears and a long [F/C] tail. When he couldn't find anything, he'd go back home frustrated but a small coherent part in him just had to be optimistic and remind him that she'd come around soon and Slender could do anything he wanted with her by all means. Jeff didn't dare spark up a conversation with the man, knowing that he'd become disappointed and mad at him that even he couldn't do the simplest job on earth. With that in mind, Jeff tried avoiding Slender at all costs. But soon he'd had to muster up and confess. Maybe Slender would go easy on him and give him more time.

Jeff snarled and gripped the little girl in a hostile kind of way by her throat. Her dainty tan hands reached up and clawed on his own, pleading and begging for him to leave her alone and not kill her. He titled his head to get a better look at her; emerald green eyes, and shoulder length silky brown hair. Jeff figured she could look even better with a smile on her pitiful face. She whimpered and cried like a water fountain, not ready to seek her demise by the psychotic murderer. " Aw, don't cry." He whispered in a terrifying tone, grip tightening more and more on her neck. Oxygen suddenly became an issue and the girl breathed in greedily for air he was blocking off from her system. " I'm going to make you beautiful! Just like your parents."

" P-Please.." She managed to choke out between breathing and crying. Jeff didn't bother to listen and brought his knife upwards to her neck. A hysterical laugh escaped his scorched lips, knife creating more pain than his tight clasp was. " Go to sleep!" He roared as he sliced the girl's throat open and blood splattered everywhere in a sickening fashion. The teenage boy liked how the room appeared like now; the crimson blood changed the dullness and ghost like appeal to it. His female victim's body fell onto the floor now limp and lifeless. Jeff bent down to her level and stabbed her multiple times in the stomach before he got bored and climbed out the window.

Jeff walked back into the woods with his lust for blood now taken care of. His anticipation upon going to his room to relax was evident. But he couldn't help but feel like something was still missing. Soon, a female hand was entwined in his. He froze for a second, but continued walking. Jeff did not need to turn or ponder on whose hand he was holding, he knew whom it belonged to by the way it was so adoringly clasped onto his. The girl groaned as if she was expecting another reaction by her sudden actions. " I thought I'd get you this time!"

" You don't have to try so hard." He replied turning his head to the side to get a better view of her. " I know you all too well."

She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder, her furry grey ears tickling Jeff's right side of his pale neck. He had gotten accustomed by the sensation, knowing that any other simple touch or peck would set him on fire. His hand wrapped around her waist in an attempt to pull her closer. His girlfriend who he had known for quite a while now was half wolf and half human. Her personality peaked his interest more than her body, though she did look pretty. Jet black hair that reached her waist, tan skin, and hazel eyes. She wore nicely designed jeans that hugged her hips perfectly, and a loose white and black tank top. Jeff admired how beautiful she looked and how much they had in common. They both liked dogs, and thrived for humans to be killed with as much gore and violence that could be thrown in.

" So, what are you doing today?" She piped up happily.

He shrugged. " Going out to find that girl." His girlfriend tensed for a minute then she pulled her head away from his shoulder and looked at him with a stern expression on her face. " Again?"

" Yes, again. If Slendy spotted me without her he'd kill me."

" But it doesn't make any sense. Why bring up a wild goose chase if you're not going to find her? She's probably dead somewhere."

" Yet there's a possibility she won't be." Jeff noted. " She isn't much a fighter from what I've seen so far but-"

" Exactly! If she has no capability in defending herself in the outside world, then what's the point of looking?" She argued against his opinion. Jeff sighed and squeezed her hand.

" From what I've seen so far, Lyric. Supposedly she's a neko cat, and with claws like hers, she'd tear anyone to shreds." Lyric growled under her breath and glared at the ground. She had issues getting along with felines, just like they had problems getting along with her kind. Jeff noticed her long, fluffy tail lashing back and forth, a way to tell that she was mad. With his index finger, Jeff grabbed her chin and turned her to face him. Lyric's grey eyes pierced within Jeff's, getting hypnotized with each passing second. Slowly, the teenage boy leaned in and connected his lips with hers. Lyric melted into his burning touch and wrapped her arms around his neck, while Jeff wrapped his another arm around her waist.

They stayed connected to each other, kissing their problems away until Lyric pulled back with an ear to ear grin, almost identical to Jeff's. " I should get mad more often."

He only chuckled and continued walking deeper in the woods with Lyric. After stepping foot in Slender's house, Jeff had mentioned something about bringing his girlfriend and Smile with him to further increase possibilities of finding the cat girl, but Lyric almost refused. Luckily, she only needed some good convincing, and before the three of them knew it, they were walking out of the woods and searching for [Y/N]'s house. Jeff did pick her house at random, after all.

~*~Time Skip~*~

" And I'm assuming this is your handiwork?" Lyric called out from [Y/N]'s parents' bedroom, inhaling the vile sent of dried blood and death. Jeff could only answer with a 'yes'. She giggled at the sight and walked out to meet her boyfriend out in the hallway. He was in squatting position, investigating the floor with his dog Smile. He was sniffing like normal canines would do to get the scent of something and release more clues to [Y/N]'s whereabouts. Finally, after two minutes, Smile's head perked up from the floor and he immediately started whispering something in Jeff's ear.

" What?" Lyric asked, curiosity overtaking her. Jeff stood up and held out an empty syringe. " That was there before?"

He nodded. " Apparently. But I just didn't see it earlier."

" So what do you think it was used for?"

" Smiles believes it has her scent and someone else's on it. Someone must of used it's substance on her and brought her along." Jeff appeared to be lost in thought, probably wondering what he was going to tell Slender now.

" Then let's go ask Slendy!" Lyric exclaimed, full of confusion. " He probably knows who took her."

" He did kind of mention that scientists were going after her. "

" And where do you suppose we'll find one of those people?"

Jeff shrugged and put the now empty object in his sweater pocket. " I don't know. Slender is usually the one who knows this crap." Smile and Lyric followed behind him as they walked down the stairs and out of the house. He knew what the consequences were if he were to lie to Slenderman, but he didn't care right now. Surprisingly, he wanted to know what really did happen to her, and if she really was alive. And there was no other way to find out than go to Slenderman's assistance.

~*~*~*~

[Y/N] yawned and stretched, her [F/C] ears flicking back and forth. A nice nap was exactly what she needed, Daniel- or more precisely chief- had put so many things in her system that she didn't even know anymore. All she knew was that they were getting her exhausted, but luckily Valentine had insisted to him that she needed strength to continue on his research. He was hesitant about it first, but he nonetheless agreed with what she had to say and let [Y/N] take a break for once.

She got up from her bed and walked over to her mirror. Her [E/C] eyes viewed her reflection and for once in her life she didn't like how she looked. Bloodshot eyes from being kept sleep-deprived, her [H/C] hair messy, and she had bruises all over herself. Especially on her arms, where Daniel stuck many needles. [Y/N] however, despite of her crappy appearance, kept her clothes neat and tidy. She wore a Dion Lee black twisted top that luckily didn't show her cleavage, with light blue skinny jeans, and black converse. Sometimes the clothing Valentine would share with her would make her to do a double take. Never in her life had her parents bought her clothing that showed the slightest bit of her lady parts which were supposed to remain behind a bra or panties. The new style was daring, sexy, and just creative. Sometimes however, [Y/N] would get flashbacks to back in the day when she had asked her parents what was the difference between a male and a female and what was so important in wearing clothes. That lead to a very awkward conversation and [Y/N] reminding herself not to ask another question like that.

[Y/N] smiled to herself at the memory, and soon enough she longed to see her parents' happy faces again. One, two, three days or so passed on by but she would never forget their death caused by the crazy maniac. Hopefully he wouldn't find out where she was staying at for the moment and wouldn't kill her like any other nightmare she's had about him. His features would forever haunt her mind.

" [Y/N]?"

The girl turned around at the sound of Valentine's sweet voice. " Yeah?"

" Chief says it's dinner time." She simply stated, a smile tugging on her lips. " Come on. You'll need your nutrition and strength to continue on your tests."

[Y/N] almost frowned at the mention of her tests, but she still managed to keep her smile on her face. She nodded and followed the redhead out. To be honest, Daniel was pretty rich. He owned a pretty cool house- the same house that keep a roof upon them three. [Y/N] wasn't used to living like a queen but more like a second class citizen. She was uncomfortable living fancy, but she knew she'd had to get used to it like any other thing in life.

It didn't take long to enter the kitchen. Daniel was already sitting down at the end of the table, politely waiting for the two girls to join him. He had prepared turkey with mashed potatoes, green beans, and for desert some fruit salad. Everything looked so delicious that [Y/N] couldn't wait to sit down and devour it all. She went to take a seat on the side, while Valentine sat across from her. As soon as they got in the kitchen, [Y/N] had already finished her plate. Her tail was wiggling around, knowing that she had felt more than satisfied and happy. Daniel noticed and chuckled.

" You want anything else, [Y/N]?"

She shook her head, her hand flying down to her stomach and gently patting it. " No thanks, I'm pretty full. It was pretty good."

" Glad to know you enjoyed my cooking. " He grinned and continued eating himself. Valentine could only giggle and send her a look across the table. [Y/N] knew she couldn't eat meat; she was a vegetarian and anything with meat in her food wasn't acceptable. Unless it was fish. " Now, if you don't mind me asking, but how are you?"

" I've been better, but after that nice nap I guess I'm okay."

" Great, so we'll continue from where we left off on our testing." The way he said it make it look like a statement than more than a question. [Y/N] could only nod and look at her now empty plate. As she listened to them eat in silence, [Y/N]'s ears perked to an eerie croaking sound, which was coming directly from behind her. [Y/N] turned around, but found nothing. She quickly dismissed it as a side effect from the things Daniel puts in the needles and went on to daydreaming again. This time, there was no weird croaking sounds. Before she could relax, she felt someone's finger wrapping around a lock of her [H/C] hair and tugging on it. [Y/N] winced and turned to look at the offender. Her eyes went wide at the sight.

A child, no more than 7 or 8 years old, was standing next to her. One of his eyes were missing from their sockets, and he was bleeding from the other. His shirt had blood all over, and it was torn and ripped. He was wearing jeans, but it seemed like he was missing a leg. A woman stood beside him, her stomach opened and constantly dropping blood like a fountain. She had three long scratches going from her right side down to her cheek, and the other side of her face had a huge hole in it. Soon other people appeared, showing their mutilated and gruesome forms. All of them, having a pained and dull expression on their faces.

[Y/N]'s blood went cold, and no longer could she feel anything. She could of sworn she heard Valentine's and Daniel's voices calling her name, but before she could do anything black stars danced around her vision and she blacked out.


End file.
